Robotech II: The Sentinels (TV series)
'Robotech II: The Sentinels' was supposed to be a sequel to the original ''Robotech'' series. Unlike the original series, it was intended to feature only original animation. The series was meant to tell the story of the Pioneer Mission--the further adventures of the heroes of the First Robotech War and their interraction with the coalition of species known as the Sentinels. Animation for three episodes were completed before cancellation, which were adapted into a VHS released film, detailing the wedding of Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes and the invasion of Tirol by the Invid. Episodes All 65 episodes were written, however, in their entirety, only eight scripts have been known to have been released. The first three episode have been completed, both in the original film and in their own edited down versions for Robotech Remastered. # A New Threat # The Inorganics # Wedding Day # Second Thoughts # Battle for Fantoma # Hunters Moon # Strange Bedfellows # Soft Sector # Revelations # The Liberators # Unlikely Allies # Beasts of Fantoma # Contest of Champions # The Winds Of Change # Toward The Unknown # The Secret # To Free The Children # Patterns # Toward Praxis # Crime & Punishment # Toward Praxis # Crime & Punishment # Star Crossed # Edward's Folly # The Barren Planet # Marooned # The Sacrifice # Lost In Space # The Betrayal # First Failure # Towards Garuda # Dreamers # Raiding Party # The Waiting Game # Fatal Visions # Surrender # Secret Of Haydon # Solitary Confinement # Turn Around # To Begin With # A Delicate Balance # Crystal World # Prisoners Of Spheris # World Killers # ?'' # ''Towards Peryton # The Curse # Dance With The Devil # Conquer and Divide # Liberation of Peryton # Towards Optera # Invid World # Operation Optera # Assault On Optera # Symphony of Darkness # Towards Tirol # Beware Of The Handshake # Summit # Checkmate # Requiem For Justice # Rubicon # War Toys # ?'' # ''? # ?'' Weeks Each week of episodes would have had a new plot feature as well as a new name to go with it: * Week 1: ''Operation Tirol * Week 2: Mission Impossible * Week 3: The Coming of the Sentinels * Week 4: The Liberation of Carbonara * Week 5: The Liberation of Praxis * Week 6: Final Battle on Praxis and Journey to Garuda * Week 7: The Liberation of Garuda * Week 8: The Liberation of Haydon IV and Edwards' Invid Pact * Week 9: The Liberation of Spheris * Week 10: The Liberation of Peryton * Week 11: The Sentinel Journey to Optera * Week 12: The Rebellion of Edwards * Week 13: The Return of Rick Hunter Canon The core Robotech continuity accepts only the "broad strokes" of the Sentinels era, although the finished animation is canon. Adaptations Novels The Sentinels storyline was adapted into five novels by Jack McKinney, the team of writers who wrote the novelizations of the original series. The storyline in the novels departed from the scripts of the animated series at several points. Carl Macek stated that what they had done with the final novel they produced, The End of the Circle, was nothing like any of his plans and that he had "no idea where they got it." The Robotech franchise officially disowned the continuity of the novels in 2005 with the creation of . Comic Books The comic adaptation, however, has remained partially canon since then. The Robotech comic series was published by Eternity Comics and later Academy Comics and was released based on the TV show. The comics only covered the story through the opening of the fourth book. The comics continued in Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles, finishing the gap between Robotech II: The Sentinels and . Role-Playing Game Palladium Books, which had produced a table-top role-playing game based on the Robotech series, also produced a role-playing game for The Sentinels. Category:Unfinished projects Category:Real-World TV shows